


Agents de terrain

by sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: "human" resources, Employment, Gen, field agents, first steps on Earth, well rather angelic and demonic resources
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: Comment les Ressources "Humaines" (enfin...Démoniaques et Angéliques) ont-elles recruté Crawly et Aziraphale pour en faire des agents de terrain ? Et est-ce un hasard s’ils se sont retrouvés tous deux sur Terre après s’être croisés au jardin d’Eden ?





	1. Recrutement

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Field Agents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850799) by [Lunasong365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365), [sous_le_saule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule)



Un brouhaha assourdissant se répercutait sur les murs de la grande salle de réunion. Tous les démons, sans exception, avaient été convoqués, et nul ne semblait savoir pourquoi. Les plus puissants occupaient les premiers rangs devant l’estrade et se lançaient de temps à autre des regards emplis de défi ou de méfiance. Imposantes, leurs formes variaient mais avaient en commun une capacité indéniable à inspirer la crainte. Ils arboraient avec fierté des ailes impressionnantes et des cornes dangereusement acérées. Lorsqu’ils découvraient leurs nombreuses dents en un rictus menaçant ou un sourire plein de morgue, les démons inférieurs qui se pressaient dans leur dos faisaient un léger pas en arrière.

Parmi eux, un long serpent aux écailles noires luisantes sifflait à chaque fois qu’il manquait de se faire piétiner. Exaspéré, il se faufila entre les sabots, pattes griffues et autres extrémités d’apparences diverses. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous choisi une forme leur permettant de marcher ? C’était d’un vulgaire. Leur démarche pataude ne vaudrait jamais la grâce avec laquelle un serpent se déplaçait.

Une fois extrait de la foule, le démon la contourna, s’approcha de l’estrade et s’installa à hauteur des Ducs pour mieux voir. Il prit soin de se dissimuler dans un coin sombre. Rien, aux Enfers, n’était aussi capital que la hiérarchie. Si un de ses supérieurs le voyait là, nul doute qu’il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d’heure pour lui apprendre à rester à sa place. Surtout Hastur, qui ne l’avait pas à la bonne depuis qu’il était revenu de sa mission dans le Jardin d’Eden. Le serpent était certain que, s’il n’avait pas obtenu un grade supérieur malgré les félicitations que sa réussite lui avait values, c’était parce qu’Hastur s’en était mêlé. Ce dernier ne voyait pas d’un bon œil qu’un de ses subordonnés se distingue. Et après, quoi ? Briguer son titre, essayer de lui saper sa position ?

C’était de la pure paranoïa de la part d’Hastur. Le serpent n’ambitionnait aucunement de devenir Duc des Enfers. Pour passer ses journées à surveiller ses arrières de peur d’être supplanté et se fatiguer à ourdir des plans pour obtenir encore un peu plus de pouvoir ? Sans façon. Il préférait se trouver un coin chaud – ce qui n’était pas bien difficile – et tranquille – ce qui l’était beaucoup plus – pour somnoler durant l’essentiel de son temps. Il avait fait le tour de qu’il y avait à observer En Bas. Cela s’était avéré nettement moins intéressant que ce qu’on lui avait promis. Très décevant, pour tout dire. Et l’on n’y jouissait pas de plus de liberté que Là-Haut. Certes, ici, on pouvait remettre en question et critiquer le Plan divin. Mais au final, d’un côté ou de l’autre de l’échiquier, il s’agissait toujours d’obéir aux ordres. Il avait juste échangé l’ennui ouateux et la mièvrerie des chants célestes contre l’angoisse perpétuelle et les cris menaçants. Se rouler en boule dans un recoin discret constituait encore la meilleure façon d’y échapper.

Belzébuth fit enfin son entrée et les toisa tous du haut de l’estrade. Un silence déférent et curieux tomba aussitôt sur la salle. La nouvelle devait être d’importance. Le serpent frémit d’excitation à l’idée que quelque chose, n’importe quoi, vienne rompre la monotonie des lieux.

Belzébuth s’adressa à la foule de sa voix bourdonnante :

"Comme vous le savez tous, l’opération « Adam et Eve » a été un franc succès."

Le serpent se rengorgea.

"Maintenant que nous sommes parvenus à les faire chasser du paradis terrestre..."

_« Nous » ? Comment ça, « nous » ? Qui avait fait tout le boulot, hein ?_

"… il est temps de passer à l’étape suivante."

Le serpent déchanta tout à fait quand il comprit qu’il n’allait même pas être mentionné.

"Les humains sont à prézzzent libres de faire des choix. Et hors du Jardin d’Eden, ils sont à notre portée. Autrement dit, nous-zzz-allons pouvoir nous-zzz-emparer de leur âme. Ils-zzz-ont commencé à se reproduire. Ils seront bientôt nombreux. Notre maître aura bezzzoin d’autant d’âmes que possible pour accroître sa puissance. Il m’a chargé de recruter un agent de terrain pour s’acquitter de cette mission. Ce sera notre agent de liaizzzon permanent sur Terre. En fonction de la croissance de la matière première disponible, il n’est pas impossible que nous-zzz-envoyions par la suite d’autres démons pour des missions ponctuelles. Qui se porte volontaire ?"

 _Oh. Mon. Di…_ Le serpent se reprit in extremis. C’était une occasion inespérée. Il avait pu entrevoir un peu de la Terre avant de parvenir à se glisser dans le Jardin. Il ne l’avait quittée qu’avec regret quand il avait dû rentrer, une fois sa mission achevée. Depuis, il n’était pas parvenu à se débarrasser de la frustration qu’il avait ressentie en laissant derrière lui toutes ces nouveautés pleines de promesses: des centaines de créatures à découvrir, des myriades de couleurs et de sensations, des paysages sans cesse changeants à explorer... Et surtout, surtout, il n’y avait pas d’autres démons pour le tourmenter et lui rappeler à tout instant ce qu’il était devenu. Un frisson électrique parcourut le serpent de la tête au bout de la queue. Il s’imposa toutefois une attente prudente.

Une main griffue se leva.

"Ligur ? Parfait."

"Non, non ! J’ai juste quelques questions !" s’empressa de rectifier l’intéressé.

Belzébuth soupira et lui céda la parole d’un geste agacé.

"La fonction s’accompagne-t-elle d’un titre ?"

"Non."

Des murmures désappointés se firent entendre puis cessèrent net suite au regard menaçant du Seigneur des mouches. Ligur hésita un peu avant de poser sa question suivante :

"Le stationnement sur Terre est-il définitif ?"

"C’est le mot « permanent » que tu n’as pas compris, Ligur ?"

L’interpellé déglutit tandis que Belzébuth continuait :

"L’agent ne reviendra ici que s’il est rappelé. Et il sera rappelé s’il ne remplit pas ses fonctions correctement. Autrement dit, il n’aura aucune envie de revoir les Enfers. Ai-je été clair ?"

"Tout à fait, Votre Seigneurie," répondit servilement Ligur.

"La seule exception sera un retour temporaire en cas de dézzzincorporation."

"« Désincorporation », Monseigneur ?" osa un Marquis.

"Vous croyez que nous-zzz-allons envoyer un démon sous sa véritable apparence, tas d’idiots ? Comment voulez-vous parvenir à corrompre les-zzz-Hommes sans vous fondre parmi eux ? L’agent recevra un corps humain, évidemment."

Les démons échangèrent des regards dégoûtés.

"Mais je vois que Ligur a _encore_ une question."

Le Duc afficha un air embarrassé. D’une voix incertaine, il demanda :

"Et le salaire, Monseigneur ?"

Belzébuth annonça un chiffre confortable mais qui n’avait rien d’exorbitant. Il termina en précisant :

"Voici le profil recherché : capacités d’adaptation, rapidité d’apprentissage et éloquence. Nous ne savons pas encore grand-chose des-zzz-humains et de la façon de les pousser à souiller leur âme. Il va falloir exploiter le libre arbitre, mais en restant dans les limites définies par le Vieux, tant qu’il a encore son mot à dire. Il faut donc quelqu’un de créatif et de pro-actif. Et si vous n’êtes pas fichu de rédiger un rapport correctement, ce n’est pas la peine de postuler."

Son regard balaya l’assemblée.

"J’ai mieux à faire que lire des lettres de motivation, aussi que les volontaires se signalent et je les départagerai après un rapide entretien d’embauche."

Aucun démon ayant réussi à s’élever un tant soit peu dans la hiérarchie ne se proposa. Une fois sur Terre, ils n’auraient plus personne sous leurs ordres et leur position ne vaudrait plus rien. Comme Belzébuth fronçait les sourcils, quelques démons mineurs se sentirent obligés de lever une main – ou ce qui leur en tenait lieu – en tremblant.

Le serpent luttait contre une furieuse envie de sauter sur place en levant une main bien haut et en criant : "Moi ! Moi !" D’abord, parce qu’il ne possédait pas les membres adéquats. Ensuite, parce qu’il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer s’il montrait trop d’enthousiasme. Hastur se ferait une joie de l’empêcher d’obtenir le poste juste pour se délecter de sa déception et l’humilier.

Il repéra le Duc et, quand celui-ci tourna vaguement la tête dans sa direction, le serpent bougea un peu pour se faire remarquer de façon apparemment involontaire. Il faisait semblant de fixer l’estrade mais, du coin de l’œil, il ne perdait pas une miette des réactions de son supérieur. Il vit le regard courroucé qu’Hastur lui lança. Il sut, à son expression, qu’il était en train de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait lui faire payer l’audace de s’être cru son égal en se postant à la même hauteur que lui. Le serpent fit mine de ne rien remarquer et se recroquevilla en prenant un air apeuré. Tout dans son attitude clamait son désir de ne pas attirer l’attention de Belzébuth, qui s’apprêtait à prendre note des noms des quatre démons qui s’étaient portés volontaires à contrecoeur. Un éclat rusé traversa les yeux d’Hastur.

"Et si on envoyait ce cher Crawly ?" s’exclama-t-il à haute voix avec un sourire malveillant.

Les quatre mains se baissèrent immédiatement et c’est à peine si l’on n’entendit pas quatre soupirs de soulagement. Belzébuth plissa les yeux pour repérer qui venait de prendre la parole.

"Je t’écoute, Hastur."

"Pourquoi Votre Seigneurie perdrait-elle son temps précieux avec des entretiens d’embauche alors que nous avons sous la main un démon qui a déjà prouvé ses compétences pour cette fonction ? Il est le plus qualifié d’entre nous : c’est le seul à avoir déjà tenté un humain. Et avec quelle réussite !" s’extasia le Duc d’une voix mielleuse.

Dire qu’Hastur lui avait craché, quand il était revenu de sa mission : "Tu ne vas pas faire le malin sous prétexte que tu es parvenu à ce qu’une stupide bonne femme morde dans un fruit ! Tu parles d’un exploit !" Derrière son désespoir feint, Crawly goûta pleinement l’ironie de la situation. Un peu moins quand son supérieur l’attrapa sans ménagement et le souleva pour le présenter à la vue de Belzébuth.

Ce dernier se caressa le menton.

"Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée, Hastur. J’aurais préféré un démon plus puissant, mais puisqu’apparemment vous ne vous bousculez pas au portillon… Je dézzzignerais bien d’office l’un d’entre vous, mais le Patron a insisté pour que ce soit quelqu’un de motivé qui prenne sa tâche à cœur. Crawly, le poste t’intéresse ?"

Le Duc le serra plus fort et murmura entre ses dents :

"Tu as intérêt à dire oui, sale petit arriviste. Sur Terre, tu ne deviendras peut-être pas Duc mais si je te vois encore intriguer derrière mon dos, je vais te le faire regretter jusqu’à la fin des Temps."

Le serpent inclina respectueusement la tête devant Belzébuth.

"Oui, Monssseigneur, il m’intéressse." Malgré la prise qui l’étranglait, il parvint à donner à sa voix une inflexion à la fois assurée, pour convaincre Belzébuth, et réticente, pour ne pas détromper Hastur. Tout était dans le dosage.

"Bien. Affaire réglée !" proclama le Seigneur des Mouches avec un évident désir d’en finir. "Lâche-le, Hastur, qu’il puisse me suivre dans mon bureau."

Le Duc ouvrit la main et le serpent se reçut douloureusement sur le sol. Crawly se hâta de ramper à la suite de Belzébuth qui, son dossier sous le bras, s’éloignait déjà en lui lançant :

"Tu vas choisir un corps. Puis, on t’enverra directement sur Terre."

Derrière lui, le serpent entendit plusieurs démons ricaner, Hastur en tête. Il n’en avait cure. En jubilant, il pensa :

_Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, bande de tocards !_


	2. Réaffectation

Un peu nerveux, Aziraphale patientait depuis un bon quart d’heure devant la porte du bureau du Métatron. Les anges qui passaient dans le couloir lui jetaient en catimini un coup d’œil désolé et gêné. Le genre de regard qui disait à la fois : « Je compatis » et « Je suis bien content de ne pas être à ta place». Oh, il avait évidemment une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait été convoqué. Il se doutait que cette histoire d’épée n’allait pas en rester là. Il se préparait donc à se faire taper sur les doigts et à prendre un air contrit en promettant de faire plus attention à ses affaires la prochaine fois.

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement et le porte-parole de Dieu lui fit signe d’entrer, puis de s’asseoir, avant de prendre place face à lui. Il parcourut brièvement un dossier posé sur son sous-main, le referma et fixa l’ange avec son sempiternel air impassible. Au bout de longues secondes, il posa les coudes sur son bureau, joignit le bout de ses doigts en un triangle parfait et prit une grande inspiration.

"Nous avons été chargé de vous faire part de votre nouvelle affectation."

Aziraphale s’était absorbé dans la contemplation du dossier sur lequel il pouvait lire son nom à l’envers, et il crut qu’il avait mal entendu. Ce n’était pas le sermon auquel il s’était attendu. Il leva un regard interdit vers son interlocuteur. Sans manifester la moindre émotion, celui-ci expliqua :

"Vous comprenez bien que, sans votre outil de travail, nous ne pouvons vous laisser à votre poste. Comment voulez-vous garder efficacement la Porte d’Orient sans épée de feu ?"

Cette absence totale d’intonation mettait vraiment mal à l’aise. Et cette manie de s’exprimer en « nous » ! Pas étonnant qu’autant d’anges s’amusent à l’imiter. Toujours après avoir soigneusement vérifié qu’il n’était pas dans les parages.

"Mais… euh… n’est-il pas possible de m’en fournir une autre ?"

"Vous croyez qu’on les fabrique d’un claquement de doigts ?"

Aziraphale baissa la tête.

"La Direction a décidé de mettre vos compétences au service d’une tout autre tâche. Un nouveau poste vient justement d’être créé qui vous conviendra parfaitement. Nous avons besoin de quelqu’un pour veiller sur les humains qui errent à présent sur Terre. Nous savons que nos concurrents leur ont envoyé un agent chargé de les pousser à corrompre leur âme. Vous aurez pour fonction de déjouer les manigances de cet agent, dans les limites définies par ce règlement que vous étudierez au plus vite. Vous trouverez en annexe les détails concernant vos émoluments et vos notes de frais."

Il déposa devant Aziraphale un document relié qui devait bien faire trois ou quatre-cents pages. Tout ça allait beaucoup trop vite.

"Qu’entendez-vous par « déjouer les manigances » ? Je suis un guerrier, moi. Prêtez-moi une épée juste quelques minutes et je mettrai définitivement fin à l’existence de ce démon."

"Hors de question. Outre que ce serait peu productif – ils enverraient quelqu’un d’autre – il est capital que _cet_ agent reste en vie. Nous insistons. Désincorporez-le momentanément si c’est absolument nécessaire mais vous ne pouvez faire usage d’aucun moyen de destruction irréversible. Article 1, paragraphe 3 du règlement."

"Ca n’a aucun sens. Pourquoi ?"

Le métatron plissa les yeux.

"C’est ineffable," répliqua-t-il d’une voix sans appel. "Trouvez des façons plus subtiles de le contrer."

L’ange protesta :

"Dans ce cas, ce n’est pas un travail pour un chérubin !"

"Ah. Oui. Nous avons oublié de préciser ce point. Nous avons dû apporter une légère modification à votre rang."

"Comment ça ?"

Pour la première fois, le Métatron parut embarrassé et s’éclaircit la gorge.

"Hum. Eh bien… Une troisième sphère a été créée pour le service en contact direct avec les humains."

"Une troisième ? Mais… vous voulez dire… _en-dessous_ de la première et de la deuxième ?"

"De toute évidence."

"Je suis _rétrogradé_?" s’étrangla Aziraphale.

"Nous sommes désolé…"

_Tu parles !_

"… mais un chérubin sans épée de feu, ça ne s’est jamais vu."

"J’ai commis une erreur, d’accord, je le reconnais. Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour me racheter et…"

"Allons, allons, ne voyez pas ça comme une sanction. Considérez que c’est un nouveau départ. Une… opportunité," dit le Métatron d’un ton lénifiant.

_Ben voyons._

"Et puis, vous conserverez tout de même un grade : celui de Principauté."

Ca ressemblait nettement à un titre inventé de toutes pièces pour faire passer la pilule. Un lot de consolation. A peine le Métatron eut-il fini de prononcer ces paroles qu’Aziraphale sentit sa forme véritable _changer_.

Son désarroi dut se lire sur son visage, car le porte-parole précisa :

"La modification hiérarchique s’accompagne naturellement de certaines transformations physiques. Vous n’avez désormais plus qu’une seule paire d’ailes, notamment. Non que vous deviez vous en inquiéter beaucoup, de toute façon, vous allez recevoir un corps humain."

"QUOI ?" glapit l’ange.

"Il faut bien que vous passiez inaperçu. Une préférence ?"

"Que… ? Je… Quelle préférence ?"

"Mâle ou femelle ?"

Mais comment avait-on pu en arriver là en dix minutes de discussion ? C’était une blague, n’est-ce pas ? Aziraphale dévisagea son interlocuteur. Le Métatron lui rendit un regard inexpressif. Ce type n’avait probablement jamais plaisanté de toute sa vie. L’ange balbutia :

"Mais… mais… je ne sais pas, moi. Ca demande réflexion."

"Nous n’avons pas le temps."

"Comment voulez-vous que je choisisse ? Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que les anges n’ont pas de sexe."

"Que voulez-vous que nous vous disions ? Vous allez en avoir un, maintenant."

Ils avaient vraiment décidé de l’humilier. Tout ça pour une épée malencontreusement _égarée_. Ou alors… ils savaient pertinemment ce qu’elle était devenue. _Zut._ Le fonctionnaire soupira :

"Ecoutez, vous vous doutez bien qu’on ne s’amuse pas à fabriquer des corps sans parties génitales. Si cela vous chagrine, rappelez-vous que l’adage veut surtout dire que les anges n’ont pas de genre. Ce sera toujours votre cas : ce corps ne sera jamais qu’un vêtement de travail, après tout. Et si vraiment cela vous dérange, vous utiliserez vos pouvoirs pour faire disparaître ces attributs. Encore que nous vous le déconseillons. Vous devez ressembler le plus possible à un humain, et qui sait dans quelles situations de promiscuité involontaire vous pourriez vous retrouver ?"

Aziraphale eut soudain envie de pleurer.

"Alors ?" insista le Métatron en manifestant - phénomène rarissime - un début d’impatience.

En théorie, les anges ne sont pas capables de ressentir de la haine, mais il faillit y avoir un précédent à ce moment-là.

"Il n’y a pas moyen d’avoir un entretien avec Lui ? Ce doit être un malentendu…" tenta Aziraphale.

"Notre travail, c’est de transmettre la parole de Dieu. Il n’y a _jamais_ de malentendu. Vous ne seriez pas en train de nous accuser d’incompétence, nous osons espérer ?" lui fut-il rétorqué d’un ton sec et définitif.

L’ange se tassa sur sa chaise et dit d’une petite voix :

"Je crois que je me sentirais plus à l’aise dans un corps féminin. S’il vous plaît."

"Nous allons voir ce que nous avons," annonça le Métatron en se levant. Il sortit de la pièce.

 

Une fois seul, Aziraphale se décomposa tout à fait. Il se tortilla sur son siège, espérant qu’à tout moment, quelqu’un allait entrer et lui annoncer qu’il s’agissait d’une tragique méprise. Il lorgna vers le dossier abandonné sur le bureau. Et si… Non. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Ce serait tout à fait indigne d’un ange. Et il avait déjà fait suffisamment de bêtises comme ça. Il croisa fermement les mains sur ses genoux et s’obligea à regarder ailleurs.

Quand même, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose dans ce dossier qui expliquait une sanction si disproportionnée. Il n’y avait aucun bruit dans le couloir. Juste un petit coup d’œil. Qui le saurait ?

Il se pencha en avant et, d’une main tremblante, tourna vivement le dossier vers lui et l’ouvrit. Il lut les premières pages en diagonale.

Il y était à peine fait mention de l’épée. Des bribes de phrases lui sautèrent aux yeux : « se pose trop de questions… dangereux de le laisser en contact avec ses collègues… éviter de risquer une seconde rébellion massive… sujet à éloigner au plus vite… »

Il étouffa une exclamation. C’était donc pour ça ? Mais enfin, forcément, qu’il s’interrogeait ! Avait-il mal agi en confiant son épée aux humains ? Était-il si grave qu’ils connaissent la différence entre le Bien et le Mal ? Et puis, ce serpent lui avait embrouillé les idées. Jamais il n’aurait dû l’écouter.

Glissée dans son dossier, une chemise cartonnée d’un jaune pétant attira son attention. Elle portait l’intitulé « Plan ineffable ». Il hésita. Regarda vers la porte. Ecouta. Puis sortit de la chemise l’unique feuille qu’elle contenait. Certains mots du texte étaient écrits en lettres capitales et soulignés de deux traits. Il n’eut que le temps de lire : « été en contact avec le Serpent », « influence » et « rôle crucial » avant d’entendre le Métatron saluer Gabriel dans le couloir.

En toute hâte, il remit la feuille dans la chemise et la chemise dans le dossier, qu’il reposa exactement à son emplacement initial. Il se composa un visage neutre tandis que le Métatron se rasseyait.

"Nous sommes navré," dit ce dernier. "Nous n’avons plus que des modèles masculins en stock. A vrai dire, il ne nous reste pas grand-chose. Enfin, ça n’a pas beaucoup d’importance, n’est-ce pas ?"

Aziraphale n’écoutait pas. Ainsi, _Il_ était au courant de sa conversation avec le démon. Tout s’éclaircissait. Ce n’était pas une question d’épée perdue. Même ses doutes n’étaient probablement qu’un prétexte. Enfin, quoi ? Il n’avait pas fomenté une révolution, tout de même. Non, sa véritable erreur avait été de parler avec le démon au lieu de l’occire. En même temps, sans arme, hein… Et puis, il s’était dit que le mal était déjà fait. Et que le serpent n’avait fait qu’obéir aux ordres. Et il était plutôt affable, pour un démon, somme toute. Et… Oh, peu importe. A présent, avec le recul, cette décision lui apparaissait dans toute l’ampleur de sa stupidité.

"Vous pouvez passer dans la pièce d’à côté. Nous allons vous envoyer sur le lieu qui vous a été assigné dans un premier temps."

Tiré de ses réflexions, l’ange sursauta.

"« Dans un premier temps » ? Mais… je suis censé rester sur Terre longtemps ?"

"Jusqu’à la fin des Temps, bien sûr. Aurions-nous omis de le mentionner ?" fit le Métatron d’une voix suave.

_L’enfoiré._


	3. Entrée en fonction

Crawly ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par le soleil au zénith. Sous ses paumes, l’herbe picotait agréablement. Il se tortilla un peu pour prendre la mesure de son nouveau corps. C’était si étrange. Il mit un moment à parvenir à ignorer le frottement de la tunique dont _ils_ l’avaient vêtu. Mais une infinité d’autres sensations chassèrent celle-là. Il sentit la brise tiède caresser sa peau. Il respira l’odeur de la terre et de la prairie. Il écouta le bruissement des feuilles et le pépiement des oiseaux. Un insecte bourdonna à son oreille. La chaleur l’enveloppait tout entier comme un cocon confortable.

Lentement, il souleva les paupières. Le bleu du ciel, intense, était traversé de nuages légers qui s’effilochaient. Crawly tourna la tête et regarda autour de lui. Tout avait l’air si neuf. A peine éclos. Eclatant. C’était presque aussi beau que le Jardin d’Eden. Les couleurs étaient peut-être un peu moins vives ; les formes un peu moins parfaites. Tant mieux. On se lasse vite de la perfection.

Il ne se leva pas. Pas encore. Il resta immobile. Et, soudain, il se mit à rire comme un fou, à gorge déployée, un peu surpris d’abord par le son de sa propre voix. Il rit sans pouvoir s’arrêter, jusqu’à l’érailler.

Le ciel vira à l’orange puis au rose tendre. Les étoiles apparurent une à une. Le démon frissonna et se décida enfin à se mettre debout. Il prit appui sur un pied, puis sur le second, hésitant et maladroit. Il n’avait pas toujours été un serpent, mais aucune de ses formes précédentes, angélique ou démoniaque, n’était comparable à celle-ci. Chaque mouvement s’accompagnait d’une sensation d’effort. Le jeu des muscles. L’équilibre à trouver. Il était tellement concentré qu’il s’aperçut qu’il en avait oublié de respirer. Ca n’avait pas d’importance. Ils le lui avaient dit. L’air, la nourriture, l’eau… rien de tout cela ne lui était indispensable. Ce corps n’était qu’un camouflage. Il demeurait un démon.

Il inspira résolument.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Il pleuvait dru. Quelle sensation singulière que celle de ces larges gouttes s’écrasant sur la peau humaine qu’il habitait désormais. Aziraphale s’y sentait à l’étroit. Toute sa puissance angélique, confinée dans les limites de ce corps… Et pas vraiment le genre de corps pour lequel il aurait opté s’il avait eu le choix. Solide, mais un peu trop lourd à déplacer. Il se demanda s’il s’y habituerait un jour.

Il s’abrita sous un arbre. Il tremblait. La tunique dont _ils_ l’avaient pourvu était une maigre protection contre le froid humide qui l’envahissait jusqu’aux os. Il n’avait jamais eu froid et il serra les dents pour les empêcher de claquer.

Son regard balaya les environs. Tout semblait si gris. Oh, c’était bien la Création du Seigneur, et en cela elle était admirable, mais elle n’avait pas l’incontestable perfection qui faisait du Jardin d’Eden une œuvre d’art.

Comment il lui paraissait loin, le moment où il gardait le chemin de l’Arbre de Vie ! Il n’aurait jamais pensé le regretter. C’était un travail ennuyeux et, la plupart du temps, solitaire. Mais là, au moins, un collègue passait de temps en temps avec qui il pouvait parler. Qui sait combien de temps allait s’écouler avant qu’il voie un autre ange à nouveau ? Même si, pour être honnête, la conversation la plus intéressante qu’il avait eue durant sa garde avait été celle avec le serpent.

Il contracta les mâchoires un peu plus fort en se rappelant le prix qu’il avait payé cette discussion. Voilà à quoi ça l’avait mené. Exilé, seul, coincé dans ce stupide corps. Et frigorifié. Tout ça à cause de ce démon qui avait sûrement eu droit aux honneurs à son retour en Enfer. Il devait encore probablement s’y tordre de rire en repensant à l’imbécillité de l’ange qui l’avait laissé s’échapper.    

 

~*~*~*~

 

Dissimulé dans un feuillage dense, Crawly épiait de loin la femme et ses deux enfants. Elle plumait une volaille pendant qu’ils jouaient à se poursuivre à tour de rôle. Quand il avait trouvé Adam et Eve, peu après son arrivée sur Terre un an plus tôt, il avait été étonné de les voir en compagnie de deux jeunes garçons. Après être revenu du Jardin, il n’était pourtant pas resté longtemps En Bas. Mais aux Enfers, le temps n’existait pas. Manifestement, dans l’intervalle, plusieurs années terrestres s’étaient écoulées. Il avait ressenti un vague malaise en remarquant à quel point Eve avait déjà l’air vieillie et usée. « Tu enfanteras dans la douleur. C’est à la sueur de ton visage que tu mangeras du pain. » _Tu parles d’un ramassis de conneries. Quel rancunier, le Vieux !_ Il songea avec amertume que ce n’était pas exactement une découverte.

Le démon restait sur ses gardes. Avant d’entrer en contact avec les humains, il voulait prendre encore un peu de temps pour les observer. Il ne s’en lassait pas. Ils inventaient chaque jour un nouvel objet, une technique astucieuse. C’était un spectacle passionnant. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux comment ils raisonnaient, ce à quoi ils aspiraient, et il pourrait bientôt commencer à remplir sa mission. Il trouvait l’aîné des deux garçons, Caïn, tout à fait prometteur.

Crawly se détendit en constatant l’absence d’Adam, probablement encore au champ ou en train de ramasser du bois. Quelques jours plus tôt, l’homme avait failli le surprendre et, dans un réflexe, le démon paniqué avait instinctivement repris sa forme reptilienne pour se dissimuler entre des rochers. Il avait ensuite mis des heures avant de parvenir à se retransformer et il avait craint d’avoir définitivement oublié comment faire. Certes, être un serpent lui manquait parfois mais ce nouveau corps, qu’il avait choisi pour sa finesse et sa souplesse – même si elles n’égalaient pas celles de son ancienne forme - était loin d’être désagréable à porter une fois qu’on s’y était habitué. Et il allait lui offrir tellement plus de possibilités pour tromper ses proies. Il regrettait juste d’avoir conservé ses yeux de reptile, mais malgré tous ses efforts, ses pouvoirs n’avaient pu remédier à ce problème.

Une chose était sûre : il avait maintenant toutes les raisons du monde de changer son nom. Il y réfléchit tout en continuant à regarder distraitement les enfants.

Il pesta quand une impression déconcertante et familière à la fois lui fit perdre le nom tout à fait plaisant qu’il avait sur le bout de la langue. Il se glaça lorsqu’il identifia la sensation. Il y avait un ange dans les parages. Il aurait dû se douter que la concurrence n’allait pas lui laisser le champ libre bien longtemps. Crawly se fit violence pour endiguer les écailles qui avaient déjà commencé à remplacer sa peau. Pas cette fois. Sans un bruit, il s’éloigna entre les arbres, en espérant que l’Ennemi ne l’avait pas repéré.

Mais l’aura angélique ne s’amenuisait pas. L’autre le suivait. Le démon accéléra le pas, cherchant des yeux un endroit où se cacher. Hors de question de risquer une désincarnation et d’être renvoyé En Bas. Tout à coup, il mit le doigt sur ce qui le tarabustait depuis plusieurs minutes. Cette aura ne lui était pas inconnue. Il ralentit, puis s’arrêta.

Décidément, il était en veine, ces temps-ci. De tous les anges du ciel, il avait fallu qu’ils l’envoient, _lui_. Le seul à ne pas l’avoir toisé d’un regard méprisant et dégoûté avant d’essayer de le tuer. Dans les souvenirs délavés que sa Chute lui avait laissés, les anges étaient ennuyeux et pétris de certitudes. Mais celui-ci – le démon ne revenait pas sur son nom, le lui avait-il dit ? – ferait une compagnie tout à fait acceptable.

Crawly fit volte-face et attendit. Il tâcha de se composer une expression nonchalante. De faire taire la soif sourde et jamais assouvie de trouver, enfin, quelqu’un qui puisse le comprendre. 

                                                  

~*~*~*~

 

Aziraphale n’avait mis que deux jours à trouver l’endroit où les humains s’étaient établis. Il avait d’abord aperçu Adam, qui mettait à profit les dernières lueurs du jour pour s’affairer à bêcher un petit lopin de terre. Puis, l’ange s’était approché discrètement du pauvre campement, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Leur vie aurait été tellement plus facile s’ils avaient respecté Ses interdits. Au moins n’avaient-ils pas été dévorés par une bête sauvage, et la pensée que son épée y était sans doute pour quelque chose lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. A la vue des deux enfants, il se demanda combien d’années terrestres l’Ennemi avait d’avance sur lui et s’il avait déjà commencé à les corrompre.

Comme un écho à ses pensées, il perçut une aura démoniaque à proximité. Il était temps de se mettre au travail. Lorsqu’il chercha à la rejoindre, l’aura s’éloigna. Il la suivit, bien décidé à voir à quoi ressemblait celui contre lequel il devrait désormais lutter.

Une silhouette paraissait l’attendre, adossée à un arbre. Il fit quelques pas circonspects mais déterminés dans sa direction, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se munir d’une arme. Mais l’autre semblait dans le même cas, et il n’avait pas l’air bien costaud. Il dégageait une impression bizarrement familière. Lorsqu’Aziraphale fut assez près du démon, il éprouva un choc en reconnaissant ses yeux.  

Maudit serpent ! Tout était de sa faute, et il avait encore l’impudence d’afficher un sourire ravi. L’ange serra les poings. Il allait lui faire ravaler son arrogance.

Il n’eut aucune peine à faire mordre la poussière au démon qui n’avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. L’ange se massa les phalanges tandis que l’autre, à terre, stupéfait, portait la main à son nez avant de fixer, incrédule, le sang qui la maculait. Aziraphale nota avec satisfaction que son sourire avait disparu.

Il n’était pourtant pas particulièrement fier de lui. Il s’était laissé guider par son ressentiment personnel. Une attitude absolument pas professionnelle. Mais, il n’y avait pas à dire, ça défoulait.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Crawly se releva précipitamment et dévisagea son adversaire. D’un geste, il remit les os de son nez à leur place et arrêta le saignement. Il ne put se retenir de demander, en se reprochant le ton pitoyable de sa voix :

"Pourquoi ?"

"Considère que c’est un avertissement. La prochaine fois que je te reprends à rôder autour des humains en fomentant un de tes sales coups, je te renverrai de la fange d’où tu viens."

"Ecoute, ce n’est qu’un boulot, on n’est pas obligés de…"

"Ne te fatigue pas. Je ne vais pas commettre une seconde fois l’erreur de t’écouter et risquer encore pire qu’être condamné à vivre sur cette planète."

Mais comment avait-il pu méjuger à ce point cet ange borné et prétentieux ? Il était aussi obtus que tous les autres.

" _Condamné_? Ange ssstupide ! Sssi tu regardais autour de toi, tu comprendrais la chance que tu as. La vie ici est mille fois plus intéresssante que…"

"Tu gaspilles ta salive, démon."

Crawly hésita mais le regard froid de l’ange le convainquit que ça ne servait à rien de perdre son temps. Il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Soit. Mais ce serait avec _ses_ règles, qui ne mentionnaient certainement pas un face-à-face à la loyale. Il se coula dans la pénombre qui commençait à envahir le bois, la bouche emplie du goût métallique de son propre sang.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Aziraphale ne regagna les abords du campement que quand il fut certain que le démon était loin. Adam était rentré et avait allumé un feu, dont les braises voltigeaient dans l’obscurité. Il était occupé à rôtir la volaille préparée par Eve, et ce délicieux fumet fit venir l’eau à la bouche de l’ange. Il n’avait pas besoin de manger, mais ce serait peut-être une expérience intéressante à tenter, à l’occasion. 

Pour l’heure, caché à quelques pas, il prêtait surtout attention à la mère et à ses deux enfants. Ceux-ci, assis face à elle, buvaient littéralement ses paroles. Elle enchaînait les histoires, leur racontant pourquoi le soleil et la lune se succédaient dans le ciel, comment la graine minuscule devenait un arbre gigantesque, pourquoi l’oiseau pouvait voler et le serpent n’avait pas de pattes… Toutes ces histoires étaient fausses et fantaisistes. Ridicules, en un sens. Pourtant, l’ange ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être captivé. C’était comme si l’Homme, pour trouver sa place dans la Création divine et s’en approprier le sens, devait la mettre en récits. C’était tout bonnement fascinant.

Assis dans le noir, les yeux fixés sur la lueur dansante du feu, Aziraphale dut reconnaître, à son corps défendant, que le démon n’avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Il n’était pas impossible qu’il finisse par aimer deux ou trois choses sur cette planète.


End file.
